


These Eyes of Mine

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [47]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Little Sisters, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking at a photo of Stephanie, Kaiba wonders what it’s like to have a little sister…</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Eyes of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. Jeff Franklin (also a genius) owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

These Eyes of Mine

As the gaze in his blue eyes (said to be cold as ice) softened a little, Seto Kaiba looked at seven-year-old Stephanie Tanner, who was currently asleep in the bed, her golden locks fanning over much of the pillow. It was then that a smile slowly spread over his face. Although he had a little brother, Mokuba, Kaiba wondered what having a little sister would be like. _Maybe Stephanie could fit the bill for that,_ he thought, and his smile grew at those words. Immediately, Kaiba began painting a mental picture that consisted of Stephanie showing him her skills in reading (which, Danny had told him, was something she had acquired when she was four years old, and was also a quality of hers that he had taken a liking to), and her reading a passage from a random book to him.

He then pulled his gaze away from Stephanie and turned it to the photograph of her. Besides her hair of gold, there was also her smile, her blue eyes, and — last but never least in Kaiba’s mind — how she would look on the bright side in things. Now that he thought about it, Stephanie sure was quite a unique person.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
